Development of an application may be a complex task. The number and complexity of requests the application may be able to answer may depend on the specification of a communication protocol used by the application to communicate with a request client and a backend (e.g., data access layer) of a system, and the complexity of the metadata, i.e., the number and size of the objects the application exposes to respond to the request. While the application developer may know and understand all of the applications objects, the application developer may not know all of the operations the application may support based on the protocol. Further, even if the application developer knows all of these operations, actual implementation of all of the needed operations may still be complex.
Systems and methods are desired which provide more efficient application development.